


So Fair and Foul

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers in Asgard, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Halloween, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Matchmaker Thor (Marvel), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Talking, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Thor invites the Avengers to celebrate Halloween on Asgard. Tony is anything but happy.





	So Fair and Foul

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thanks and hug to **NamelesslyNightlock** for betaing this when I was just _slightly_ stressing out 😆❤️
> 
> This is a fill for the Frostiron Bingo **G5 - Castle (setting)**
> 
> Happy Halloween 🙌🎃

Tony stared at Thor who smiled at him and the rest of the Avengers broadly. It was October 31st – they _couldn’t _go to Asgard despite Thor’s nicely worded invitation. There was a small “Avengers & Co.” party happening and – _No_. No Asgard today. Tomorrow, yes, even with the hangover Tony was most likely going to have in the morning.

“Sorry buddy,” he said slowly, flexing his hands. “But we _can’t _go to Asgard. We have a party happening here. It’s been arranged. For months now. You remember?”

Thor waved him off. “Yes, yes. But you _must_ understand that this is an extraordinary event. The Allfather, allowing _Midgardians_ on Asgard. Of course, it is only because you helped defeat the mad Titan Thanos, but it would be _rude_ to reject his invitation.”

“But we have _drinks_ here. And- _Mario Kart!”_ Clint whined, and Tony couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment. Drinks and Mario Kart were a huge plus for Earth. Another huge plus was that there would be _no Loki._

So, perhaps Tony also didn’t want to go to Asgard because that was where Loki was. Loki had gone back to Asgard. That hadn’t been nice. All right, they’d never said anything about them being in a _relationship,_ or anything else along those lines. It had been a nice and simple “_frenemies with benefits_” thing, the occasional pouring hearts (and drinks) out late at night and some frankly amazing working hours in the lab or in the gym.

It had still hurt when Loki just _left_ without a backward glance or even telling him beforehand.

“My friends,” Thor sounded sad and looked like a kicked puppy. “I promise you there will be a feast as splendid as this one on Asgard.”

“That could be,” Tony tried to explain. “But it won’t be a Halloween party, right?”

Thor frowned. “Of course, it is a _Halloween_ party. The Aesir are excited to celebrate such a dark feast and my father did not disagree with it either. It is important to _him_ that you come.”

Tony’s brows shot up in the air. Halloween on Asgard, among Vikings? He pinched himself and saw Natasha doing the same thing.

“Can we _mere mortals_ even drink your stuff?” Natasha enquired, her voice calm.

“Drinks and food have been organised. All you need are your costumes, yourselves, and your celebratory mood.” Thor laughed, and Tony wanted to hide in his workshop. It wasn’t fair that Thor’s enthusiasm was so addictive that it made him want to join Thor’s laughter. “But we have to depart within the hour, so you can see Asgard and make yourself comfortable in your quarters.”

“What about the others here?” Steve asked. “It would be rude-”

“Just the Avengers,” Thor said slowly. “I am sorry.”

Why did Tony have the feeling that Thor _wasn’t_ sorry though? Must have been the amused tilt to his lips or the fact that he was so excited.

“All right,” Steve decided with a most regal nod. “We’ll go with you. If we don’t like it, we can always come back to _our other party_.”

Tony approved of the plan. Even when he didn’t think it was going to work out like that, not after Thor’s insistent nagging that they _had_ to go to Asgard. He called Pepper because she had to know that he was going to leave and that there’d be no Iron Man Party Tricks this time.

“And you’re sure you’ll be fine?” she asked carefully. “Even with Loki there?”

“Peps. It was just a one-night stand. Nothing more.”

“Of course.” She snorted.

“Are you doubting me?”

“I would never dare.” She chuckled lowly. “Take care. I’ll make sure the party for the rest of us _mere mortals _will be amazing even without your party tricks, you know?”

“Will it though?”

“It will. I’m sure.”

\- [ 🎃 ] -

Like most of the Avengers – see, Clint – Tony was heaving and trying _not _to vomit after travelling the horribly amazing Bifrost. Steve patted Clint’s back as Nat told him not to ruin her shoes with what came out of his mouth, while Bruce admired the bridge and Thor talked to Steve about the party.

This promised to be amazing, considering the start of it all. Sword dude was staring at him intently, sadly not in a Halloween themed outfit though. Tony took offence to that and, after a bit more almost vomiting, straightened his back and told them he was “fine, stop staring at me like it’s a virus.”

He could imagine what Loki would say to that – something with “mere Mortals”, and “Ants, defeated by even smaller insects” and similar sentiments. Tony missed it, to his great shame. He was looking subtly around, keeping his eyes out for a sign of a tall bastard clad in green and black, most likely also wearing horns on his head.

“Your rooms have been prepared, hopefully to your liking,” Thor said as he led them towards _horses_. Yeah. Tony blinked. _No_. He hated those things. They were big, had some very pointy, sharp teeth and were moving like _they _wanted, not _him_. A solid reason why he preferred cars. They did what he wanted, mostly. There were always a few exceptions of course but the crux was that Tony _had control _over them. Horses … No.

“Thor,” Steve said in the same moment as him.

“Yes?” Thor grinned at Steve. _Oh rude_. Tony pouted.

“Did you put _bats_ outside of the castle?”

“Indeed. I’ve been assured that bats are a traditional theme for your Halloween? And the castle gives an amazing background, doesn’t it? I don’t think our cleaners ever had so much fun as they had when they stuck the figures to the walls.”

Tony blinked. Okay there were a few dots of black on the castle but –

_Fucking super soldier serum. _Clint strained to look at the castle, probably trying to see the bats. Nat was already sitting atop of a horse. Had Tony mentioned yet that he hated them? No? He hated them, for the record.

“Thor-”

“Then we shall go to the palace!” His _friend_ boasted and chose his own horse. White, of course. Could it have been any more cliché? The white horse for the prince. _Was Loki’s horse black?_

And he’d better stop thinking about Loki. It would lead _nowhere_. He went to the horse next to him, it was a bit taller than the other one on the other side. Yeah _no_, he would not sit on the small one, that was out of the question, he had dignity to preserve and; he pulled himself up in the saddle, the horse neighing softly.

Thor beamed at him and said something about “good choice,” and “was to be expected.'' None of that made any sense to Tony, and when it did, he purposefully ignored the horns attached to the horse’s bridle before the ears. _Black, hadn’t he said so? _Steve looked adorable on the smaller horse.

Their rooms were, as Thor had promised, _amazing_. There wasn’t as much gold as Tony would have believed, considering this was Asgard and all that but there wasn’t a lot of it. It seemed as if the Halloween spirit was really something the Aesir liked – there were a few bat prints on his ceiling, the lamp threw an orange shine over his room, and the bed was not only big and had a lot of pillows, it was also _black_, and red. A stuffed Jack-o-lantern sat in the middle of it, an Iron Man mask carved into it.

“Cute,” Tony mumbled, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face. He patted the pumpkin before he threw the small suitcase he had to the ground with a sigh. _No Loki_. Not even in his rooms. It was frustrating and a bit disappointing. Tony had hoped for the Trickster to be here, he realised. Maybe they could talk over stuff and then part ways again. But it seemed Loki did not want to talk with him. His mouth twitched. What else had he expected?

Whatever they had going on between them was clearly in the past and did not mean _anything_ to Loki. Okay, so _maybe _Tony had hoped that this … was a trick of Loki’s. To make him talk to him. He closed his eyes shut as an old and familiar pain surged in him. He missed him, not only because he was good in bed – points were given for that though but – Loki was _exciting_. His presence was addictive and if you could overlook that he’d tried to invade New York, he was downright charming and constantly seeking the thrill of adventure and danger, something Tony did as well. They had _clicked_ from the second Thor had brought his brother to the Avengers, telling them that Loki knew of a danger lurking beyond where Heimdall could see.

He felt like screaming and yelling but instead, Tony opted for taking his outfit out of the suitcase and was about to disappear into the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

His heart sped up. _Maybe –_

“Yes?” He called; but to his disappointment - which was surely reflected on his face - it was not Loki who entered his rooms. It was Natasha.

“You hoped I was him,” she realised out loud, the door closing behind her.

“Nooo.”

“Don’t lie to me.” She smirked at him. Her eyes turned soft. “In truth I expected him to be at the bridge when we arrived.”

“Me too.”

She nodded at the outfit in his hands. “Vampire?”

“I thought pumpkin wasn’t sexy.”

“But original.” Nat’s eyes wandered over his room. “Looks amazing.”

“Yeah, I know.”

She grinned. “Mine doesn’t look like this.”

“I have a fanclub here.”

“Of course you do.” She reached for the cloak. “C’mon, you need to look amazing.”

“Nat-”

“Look, I’m not saying that Loki is a _good choice _for you. But neither is this endless moping and pining around. And we’re here on Asgard. I’ll help dress you up nicely for this evening, make you look _irresistible _and maybe that will attract Loki and make him regret leaving you. If not, then I’m sure there’ll be quite a few others who wouldn’t mind some blood sucking.” She straightened the cloak out. “You go and take a shower.”

“Do you know that you’re amazing?”

“Am I?” She grinned at him. “I know that I’m sick of a lovesick idiot in our group. Go and get him, Tony. And if not, you cannot say you didn’t try.”

Tony smiled at her fleetingly. That was _cute_. After defeating Thanos he and Natasha had grown closer together, and after Loki’s disappearance –

She was the one who helped him to punch a few people who deserved it, and who went on a drinking bender with him. She had never _liked_ Loki or that he and Tony spent nights together but, as she’d so bluntly put it, “he was old enough to suffer for his mistakes.” He loved her, she was a little sister to him and shooed Steve away when he’d tried to stop them from drinking themselves into oblivion.

And no, he hadn’t been allowed to join their drinking night either. There were things being said that you could not tell Captain America, he wouldn’t understand. Natasha did, and she let him rant and gave him tissues when there’d been tears.

With a last grin he disappeared into the bathroom, telling her that the rest of his outfit and make-up were in his suitcase to be found. 

\- [ 🎃 ] -

“When did Thor say Odin was going to see us?” Tony asked as Natasha pulled the leather corset tight around him.

“He never did.” She shot him an unreadable glance. “You know what else he didn’t say?”

“How long we’re going to stay here.”

“Exactly.” She frowned. “If Thor wasn’t such a horrible liar I’d say this was a prank but – he didn’t _lie, _and that is throwing me off. So I’m guessing that Odin will either talk to us today, before the feast or tomorrow.”

“Awesome.”

“No doubt.” She stared at his trousers. “Pull them an inch or two lower.”

“Not too indecent then?” Tony followed her orders with a grin. “We wouldn’t want to shock the poor Aesir, would we?”

“Oh but we _want to_, though.” Natasha tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. “And we know that someone here loves leather so _why_ did you give me the other one, and not the good thing?”

“Because I thought it might be a tad too much?”

“Tony,” Natasha said sincerely, “there is never _too much _of anything, only alcohol.”

“All right.” He sighed. “I guess I just didn’t want to be _that_ obvious.”

“He left _you_.” She stared at him incredulously. “That doesn’t say a lot about his brain cells, so I think you cannot be _too obvious _for him to get the hint.”

He snorted. “Careful, he might hear you.”

“Good.” Her green eyes shone in amusement. “Then he better also hear that I expect him to make up to you how much he hurt you.”

“Aww Nat.”

“I brought your fake teeth, by the way. You forgot them on your bed before we left.”

“That’s creepy, you know that?”

“It _is_ Halloween.”

“Fair.”

\- [ 🎃 ] -

When Tony and Natasha left his room, it was to find that Asgard’s interior had _changed_. Remarkably, so.

Before the castle had still looked quite _regal_, imposing and all that. Now it looked –

_Spooky_.

“Nat,” Tony said quietly. “Please pinch me.”

“Why?” Her eyes were gleaming in amazement.

“Because this looks _too good_ to be true.”

There were pumpkins floating in the air, some were really creative with their designs, some were just the good old Halloween grimaces, there were candles in white that gave off blue light –

The scent of bad things was lingering in the air, foul pumpkin if you were asking Tony and there was also a trace of sweets and the gold of the castle walls shimmered green, spiders were crawling over them and cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling.

“I have no idea how they did this in such a short time,” Tony breathed, “but I love it.”

Nat nodded silently beside him, and the servant who had told them it is time to go so that they would arrive _on time_, smiled at them fleetingly before he led them deeper into the castle.

It didn’t stop. There were pumpkins and candles everywhere, the paintings had been covered with big sheets and –

“Someone knows Harry Potter.” Tony pointed at a painting where the people were “talking”. As in, they were killing another. That was … oddly fitting, for Halloween.

“Mhm.” Natasha looked at the painting fascinated. “Now, to hoping that the alcohol is as good as the rest of this.”

“I think it might be.”

\- [ 🎃 ] -

There were _so many people_. Tony couldn’t stop staring as the masses filled the Great Hall even more and more. How was he supposed to find Loki in a chaos like this? 

_Not_, of course, that was he was planning on doing that.. Just, if he _was_ to run into Loki by _accident_, then Tony wasn’t going to complain about that either.

Thor was waiting for them in a … well. Tony blinked. Dead Viking splattered in blood and with broken weapons that looked _too real_ to be fake.

“That looks awesome, Erik,” Tony congratulated him.

“I can only say the same about you.” Thor nodded at him. “The leather suits you, my friend.”

_Of course it does_. “Thanks.”

Nat was running around in a Harley Quinn outfit and _somehow _it looked really horrifying despite the smile on her face. Maybe that was why it looked so good. Clint had gone for “Doctor”, Bruce was a skeleton, and Steve was dressed up as a captain. No surprise. The boy could never go without his title, it seemed.

“When does your dad want to see us?” Nat asked, grinning.

Thor blinked, and started to fidget.

_Liar, liar -_

“As soon as he feels better.” Thor nodded. “He does not feel well and excuses himself.”

“No biggie.” Tony suppressed the smile that was trying to break free. If Odin wasn’t _feeling well_ enough to receive them then –

“So, we can go and party?” Clint asked. “No need to try and stay sober?”

“Have fun.” Thor looked at him for a second too long. _What were you thinking?_ “But don’t forget to choose one of the masks. We have one for everyone because my mother loves masquerade balls and we thought it would be nice to combine your Halloween with masks.”

Tony was immediately off to the masks stand with Nat at his side. “Did you see him?” he asked under his breath.

“No, not yet.” She chose a black mask with white, fine threads on it and gave it to Tony. “Have fun with or without him, Tony.”

“Ah ah,” he scolded amusedly, “you owe me the first dance.”

“I do?” She sounded faintly amused.

“Yes.”

“All right.” She shrugged. “Better than Clint, he still can’t _not_ step on my toes.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be a spy?”

“What about it?”

Tony snorted softly and offered her his arm before leading her to the dancing floor, the music already starting to play. 

\- [ 🎃 ] -

Loki was not there, Tony realised as time went on, already having one or four drinks in him. He’d danced with quite a few people, some were really horrible and his feet were never not going to stop complaining about it to him but otherwise? It was fun. His head was buzzing, everything seemed easier and more amusing, and the whole atmosphere of the feast was _good_.

He just –

Didn’t feel good. He missed Loki and being so close to him while not having seen him at least once felt horrible. But despite how much Tony wished to see the tall god, he just didn’t appear in the Hall, not even for a bit. Tony had held his gaze to the door, not wanting to waste his chance and _fuck –_

He really was that gone for Loki, wasn’t he? Usually he didn’t run after someone, he couldn’t even say for sure when he’d last done so. There was simply no _need_ for him to do so –

But it seemed as if Loki had gone and fucked off with Tony’s heart in his hands and while Tony had already suspected it, now he could say so for sure. The mask felt warm on his face but it hid the growing frustration beneath it. Nat was busy with someone else, Bruce was somewhere and Tony –

He sat there on a chair, alone and waiting for his Prince Charming who – it seemed - was never going to appear. _This is no fairy tale, Tony_. _Go and find someone else to chase that idiot away from your thoughts_.

“All alone?”

Tony opened his eyes, looking up to _someone _who was trying not to appear as nervous. _Speak of the devil_. He grinned. “Looks like I am. Why?”

The man who was _certainly not Loki _held his hand out. “Do you want to dance?”

“Sure do.” Tony took the hand. He breathed in subtly. That _was _Loki, nobody else smelled so much like lemon and pine and had such pale hands. And if it weren’t for that, there was still Loki’s _gait, _hell, did the guy even try to hide who he was at all? Tony walked beside him silently, waiting for Loki to say something.

But Loki remained silent, his hands carefully placed on Tony’s leather outfit as he stared at him.

“So,” Tony drawled, getting fed up with the silence. “When are you going to break your vow of silence, Loki?”

For a moment, the hands on him tightened. “I didn’t think you wanted me to speak.”

“That’s kind of stupid, considering that you owe me some answers, don’t you think?”

Loki chuckled quietly, the sound of it catching Tony off guard. “It might be.”

Tony pulled them both to a stop, led them aside from the dancing couples. “So, we’re going to have a talk now, aren’t we?”

Loki inclined his head. “Do you wish to talk here?” His eyes roamed over all the people, his hands twitching.

“You know a place where we can talk better?”

“I’m sure you have a guest room, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Then we’ll talk there.” Loki offered him his arm and Tony accepted it without further delay.

For some reason he didn’t feel _excited_ about this any longer. Now that his Prince Charming was here in person, Tony wanted to stay at the party. Get drunk. Talk later _while _drunk. The likelihood he’d do something he’d regret was high but, maybe it would be more fun. But it definitely was too late now to back out.

\- [ 🎃 ] -

“Does your castle always look this spooky or is this a special occasion?” Tony remarked as they finally arrived in his rooms. A silent Loki was _not fun_, thank you very much and he hated the frown and almost defeated expression that was on his face.

“No.” Loki’s eyes ran through the room.

“No, _what_?” Tony was tempted to roll his eyes but he _couldn’t. _Not when Loki was finally so close by. He wanted to grab the Trickster by his coat and pull him in for a kiss, to _forget_ that he’d been left behind and just start anew. Everything inside of him was screaming for such an easy way to deal with their _relationship_. It was simple and clean, a classic Tony Stark manoeuvre but at the same time Tony _wanted_ Loki to work for it. That was if Loki even wanted to work on them again or –

Or if he really hadn’t felt anything in return, but... all the evidence from this party spoke against that.

“The castle never looks this spooky, usually.” Loki’s eyes, green and soft, flitted over to him. “I couldn’t resist when Thor told me we were to celebrate your Halloween on Asgard.”

“_Thor_ told you that?”

Loki nodded sharply. “Yes. He had this amazing idea this morning and announced it to the whole of Asgard. I’m almost proud of him. Declaring so publicly that there was a feast to be had meant that nobody could disagree with him.” A proud tone sneaked into Loki’s voice. “So when he asked me if I wanted to decorate the castle, I agreed. Someone has to reward him when he’s being mischievous.” He shrugged carelessly.

“This wasn’t _your idea?”_ Tony felt like his heart was cracking.

“No.” Loki turned fully around to him. “I didn’t even know you and your _friends_ were here, after all.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked. _Oh_, indeed. He licked his lips, too perplexed to add anything. They stood in the room, almost awkward. Tony fiddled with the hem of his leather coat, feeling like the greatest idiot in the century. Here he was, on Asgard, thinking that Loki _wanted him to be here_ and it turned out that wasn’t the case at all.

He and Nat had been wrong about Loki.

But he couldn’t help the small glimmer of hope that was still burning inside of him; _Loki_ had been the one to ask him for a dance, not the other way around. That had to mean something, right?

“Does that mean this wasn’t your idea either?” Loki asked slowly.

“Nope.” Tony sank down on his bed, reaching for his stuffed pumpkin. “Why, did you think it was? We had a party planned at the Tower. But Thor was insistent that we had to come to Asgard.”

“I see.” Loki swallowed and Tony frowned. Had he said something wrong?

“Then I’ll take my leave of you.”

“_What_?” Tony stood up, faster than he could think. “You- I _thought_ we were going to talk?”

“I think,” Loki interrupted him through gritted teeth, “that everything has been said.”

“Oh? What’s been said that I’ve missed then, huh?” Tony took a step closer to the Norse god who was trying to burn holes into the carpet with the force of his glare. “All I heard was that this was neither your idea nor mine, but _someone_ obviously wanted to make us think so. Don’t know what else _you _heard.”

Loki still stared at the ground.

“Lokes. Hey.” Tony took another step forward, the pumpkin in one hand- then he used it to poke at Loki’s coat, which was decorated with snakes, running over it in green and gold. _It looks amazing, _Tony thought, and he allowed himself to be distracted by the coat for a split second; then he looked at Loki again, determination running through him. He would _not_ let this opportunity slip through his fingers. It was as Nat had said – the worst that could happen was that Loki told him he didn’t want him any longer.

If that was the case then Tony could just stay in his room and get drunk, appear tomorrow in front of Odin _equally_ drunk and try to forget that he was suffering from a broken heart. Afterwards he could go back to Earth, forget _once again_ that some bastard had fucked off with his arc reactor and yeah. Easy.

“One question, and then you can go,” he told Loki in a rough tone. The pumpkin was still pressed against Loki’s chest, he realised. “_Why_ did you leave and then decide it was okay to _not_ come back to me?”

“That’s two questions, technically.”

“There are times for jokes, and this isn’t one of them.” Tony frowned. “Do you see what you’re doing to me? I can’t even appreciate a joke.”

Loki’s frown became graver, if that were even possible at all. He shifted forward, appearing more imposing to Tony. _Tough luck that I’m used to people towering over me_.

“It doesn’t matter why I left,” Loki said through gritted teeth. “Because I was obviously _wrong_ in my assessment of what we were to each other.”

Tony blinked at Loki. “Yeah, repeat that again. Slower, this time. I think I misunderstood something there.”

“No, I think you understood just fine.” Loki broke out into harsh laughter. “I left to get you a golden apple because I thought that _maybe_ you wished to spend more time with me than your meagre lifespan allows but apparently that is not the case. I _saw you_,” he hissed; and Loki looked suddenly angry. “I’m gone for a few days and _already_ you’re –” he swallowed. “I should have known that I wasn’t enough for you, for the great _playboy_ Tony Stark.”

“Yeah, how about you stop there for a moment.” Tony frowned. “You wanted to get me a _golden apple_?”

Loki nodded, his face tense; and he looked like he was ready to bolt any second. “When I saw you here I thought that you wished perhaps to talk to me and explain yourself,” Loki continued and his voice took a sad turn. “But you didn’t even want to be here, did you?”

“Stop twisting my words,” Tony said, disbelief running through him. “You wanted to get _me a golden apple_, I have to come to terms with that one first.”

“You don’t have to, I assure you.” Loki’s smile was wry and hit Tony straight in the chest.

“No, no. I think I have to. But later – what the fuck is that playboy remark about, huh?”

“The Widow?” Tony noticed how Loki’s hands balled into fists. “She carried you _to bed_, after all.”

“Oh.” Tony’s mouth twitched. “She was carrying me to bed because we were drunk, you dumbass. And I couldn’t walk anymore but Nat insisted that it was healthier not to sleep in the workshop and – _hey_, you could have _said something!”_

This time it was Loki’s turn to blink at him owlishly.

“Do you know why I was drunk?” Tony leant forward, a challenging glint in his eyes. “Because I thought that someone left me _for good_ without offering any explanation on his part.”

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Loki offered quietly. “I thought Thor would –“

“Do you really think I’m asking _your brother_ why his younger brother was dumping me? Do you?”

“I hoped for it?”

Tony shook his head. “Fucking hell,” he muttered, a sigh escaping his lips. “This is probably the biggest miscommunication issue I’ve_ ever had.”_

“Not only you.” Loki swallowed and his shoulders dropped. “This was-” He breathed in.

“Last question-”

“Again?”

Tony glared at Loki. “Yes. But this time I mean it.”

Loki nodded at him to continue, a faint smile playing over his lips.

“If I kiss you now,” Tony asked, aiming for something casual in his voice, “would you actually accept it or try to fling me out of the window?”

“No defenestration today,” Loki promised, his eyes wide, ablaze with a new fire that drew Tony in.

It was all he needed to hear before he clutched Loki’s coat all the tighter and was happy to notice that Loki bent down for him, their lips meeting eagerly in a kiss. Loki still kissed as well as Tony remembered, his lips soft and warm on Tony’s. It felt like all the candles in the flying pumpkins in the castle had snuffed out, their heat burning Tony’s insides, warm and making him feel like he could melt against Loki even when he wasn’t sure if Loki was going to hold him up. Not when his hands were holding Tony like he was all that held _him up_, as if Tony was his saving grace.

He sucked on Loki’s lip, released it after abusing it most deliciously and rested his forehead against Loki’s, taking deep breaths, knowing he really was a lost cause.

“I missed doing that,” he breathed when his tongue figured out how to do words again.

“Me as well,” Loki replied softly.

“Awesome. Does that mean I get to do that again more regularly in the future?”

At Loki’s nod he continued, pleasantly surprised by how this evening was turning out. “I’m a bit drunk _and _it’s Halloween. Do you want to go and grab a drink with me?”

“Did you know that the bats outside can explode?” Loki grinned at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“No.” Tony grinned at the Trickster in front of him. “But now I _have _to see.”

Loki snorted softly at that, then ran his thumb over Tony’s goatee before he skywalked them to an outside balcony, a drink appearing in each of their hands a few moments later; just after Tony had decided Loki’s shoulder was a good place to rest his head on. The moon was shining high in the dark sky and the fake bats slowly disappeared from the golden walls, flying through the dark night before they exploded quietly in green, red, and golden sparkles.

“Happy Halloween,” Tony said, his eyes wandering from the exploding bats over to Loki.

“Happy Halloween,” Loki replied softly, before he bent down and pressed a tender kiss to Tony’s lips.

He knew there were still things they had to talk about – like their whole relationship and what had gone wrong and where and how to continue from here on. But for now, Tony was content with sharing kisses with Loki, his lips tasting of pumpkin spice, flavoured with some warm alcohol and Tony couldn’t get enough of it, of _Loki_ and the bats continued to explode in the sky for them.

\- [ 🎃 _ **F I N** _🎃 ] -

**Author's Note:**

> Art can also be found on tumblr [ here ](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/188719854949/happy-halloween-story-to-the-art-can-be-found)


End file.
